


Records in Dreamstone

by ProwlingThunder



Series: Three Suns [2]
Category: Exalted (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Artifact: Dreamstone, Dancing, Death of the Solars, Dragonblood Generals, Dreams and Nightmares, Dreamsharing, Guilt, Learning to Dance, Misplaced Responsibility, Recorded Dreams, Solars, Survivor Guilt, The Genocide of the Solars, dragonblood, end of the golden age
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 08:44:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15360648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProwlingThunder/pseuds/ProwlingThunder
Summary: In your mindseye, you dream an age-old dream.Dream the dream of Aegenia.





	Records in Dreamstone

**Author's Note:**

> Dreamstone:   
> A cut and polished opal records the dreams of anyone who dreams while touching the stone. After the stone holds one or more dreams, any waking person who touches the stone to her forehead for a minute will dream these recorded dreams the next time she falls asleep. Dreamstone users experience these recorded dreams as if they were their own. If the holder instead sits quietly while touching the stone, she experiences the dream as a vivid daydream.  
> Cost: Resources •• for a one-dream stone, ••• for a larger stone.

**In your mindseye, you dream an age-old dream.**

It begins as a wispy thing, soft and vibrant colors; you are leading a young woman across the dance floor, a golden-eyed child of the Sun, and the young Queen that she is laughs in absolute delight. You are in a ballroom, wide and gilded with white marble floors and glass walls, and the two of you are absolutely alone.  
  
You spin her in one final twirl at the end of your favorite dance, and then, when she finishes with a flourish, step back away from her to bow.  
  
Your dance partner curtsies, giggling and not nearly as breathless as the dance demanded. When you straighten, she throws herself at you and envelops your larger frame into a hug. You hug her back, relaxing into the contact. "This is so fun! Thank you for teaching me, Aegenia!"  
  
"I.. you're welcome. Should we try the Star Rise next? It's the next pattern in the set."  
  
"You made the stars fall, Aegenia," the woman says in return, and her grip around your torso tightens to a painful degree. Outside, the sky turns dark and it begins to rain, casting the ballroom into wicked shadows.   
  
"What are you talking about, Naya?"  
  
"You were my general," Naya says to you, and her tone is condemning. Your sun-queen does not release you; but she does look up at you, and when you look down, you feel horror climbing into your throat. A sharp red line at her throat bubbles down to stain her gown, which is soaked and shredded, torn to expose her injuries.  
  
You can see clear through her, all the way down to the ornate iron blade in her belly, and you know that it's yours.  
  
"You were my general, and you did this. You brought the stars down on me."  
  
The ballroom changes. All around the two of you, corpses litter the ground, all of them in various states of horrific murder. One glass wall is blown out, and the rain splatters red against the marble.  
  
"I did not do this. Naya--"  
  
"You weren't here," Naya condemns. Her expression is sunken and hollow. She looks--  
  
"Forgive me--" You know that she will. She was always kind and just, and she loved you more than most. She will forgive you-- if you come to her again, as you did now, here--  
  
"No." The word savages your awareness, and you feel ill. It cannot be Naya, it cannot, but it is--  
  
Or if.. you can find her again. You can do that. You can beg her forgiveness from the new vessel.  
  
"You let me die, Aegenia. You're unworthy of my kindness."  
  
A sharp pain invades the dream and jolts you back into the world of the waking.

**Author's Note:**

> An artifact, and the dream enclosed, found by my group.


End file.
